smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Goofy Rabbits
"The Goofy Rabbits" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in March. A guard dog is seen guarding a vegetable garden while some rabbits are seen eating up the food. After noticing this, he plans on catching them and getting rid of them. How will he do so? Script WARNING: The story may have swearing in it. It starts off with transitioning to a sign that says "FAMOUS VEGETABLE GARDEN. ONLY SEEN ON THIS AREA!". It then goes to the right and shows another sign that says "BEWARE OF THE DOG". It then shows a yellow dog with a red nose and a rifle in his hand moving back and fourth. Dog: Hut two three four but two three four but two three four hut... two... three... four... He then lays near his dog house and goes to sleep. Suddenly, crunching noises are heard and the dog wakes up to that. Dog: Ha! Me senses intruders in the young garden! He then pulls out a cannon ball launcher. He pulls the line and fireworks explode into the sky creating light. It then shows him on his dog house looking around. In the scope's view, it shows two young grey rabbits chewing on carrots. Dog: Rabbits... well, I know how to get rid of them! He then gets out a bush costume and puts carrots on them. Dog: Heh heh! Clever! He then sneaks near the rabbits. Boko is seen near the rabbits eating a carrot. One of them then sees him. Rabbit 2: Uh uh! Skid-dale young one! This is our garden. Boko: Ugh! Fine! He then leaves in anger. Rabbit 1: Tosh. You should be more nice to others! Tosh: Sorry Mac... I just don't like anyone eating our food. Mac: It's not ours though. It's the garden's! They continue eating the carrots while the dog is seen sneaking up on them. Mac sees the bush. Mac: Hey Tosh! Look! More carrots! Tosh: My oh my! Simply splendid! The two go near the bush and see a red nose. Tosh: Nice looking radish! Mac: I agree! Radish: Did someone call my name? Tosh: No not you! Radish: Oh... He then leaves the scene. Mac: Let's get it all! Tosh: Agreed! Agreed so! They grab the carrots put the radish is hard for them to get. Tosh: I think this is stuck. Mac: Here! Let me help you out! He helps Tosh pull out the radish. Dog: OOWWWWWW!!! He then gets out of the bush holding his nose in pain. Dog: Why you dirty no good for nothing!! Mac: I think we should leave. Tosh: Surely! The two run in a hole and the dog chases them. Dog: Now I got them! He grabs a toilet plunger and starts pushing up and down on the hole. Dog: I got them! He then pulls the plunger out and a dynamite is seen on it. It explodes turning the dog all black. Dog: (Sigh) Well, I guess they wanna do it the hard way... He leaves the screen as it cuts to black. The next scene shows him dressed as a scarecrow. Dog: Ahh, now I can finally get close and get rid of them! How intelligent of a dog I am! It then shows all of the vegetables being swiped away. Suddenly, he gets swiped down a hole. But then, he gets thrown back up. A note also comes that says "WE ARE VEGETARIANS SILLY!". He opens his eyes in laziness. It then goes to black and transitions to the next scene. It shows the goofy rabbits gathering up food for themselves. Mac: Ohhhhhh yum! I just love turnips! Tosh: Can't forget about potatoes! Mac: Here's some celery! Tosh: Delicious looking carrots! Mac then grabs some of the carrots. Mac: Hey Tosh! Look who i am acting like! He then puts carrots on his ears and is seen chewing on the one in his hand. Mac: Ehhh, what's up doc? Tosh: (Laughs) How delightful! Mac: I know right? It then shows the dog planning his next attack on the rabbits. Dog: Hmmm... I guess I will need to sneak attack on them! He is seen hiding in bushes and goes to the trees. Mac: I just looove me some cabbage! Tosh: Beep beep lettuce! The dog is seen stealthily sneaking upon by a tree near them. Tosh: I guess we don't need this shovel anymore since we have got the food we need. Mac: Let's just leave it! The two drop the shovel and leave with the vegetables. The dog sees this and attempts to charge at them only to get hit in the head by the shovel. Angered, he takes it off and runs at the rabbits. Mac and Tosh see him and start running off. They jump into a hole and the dog puts his arm in it. Dog: Now I got them exactly-- Suddenly, he gets pulled into the hole. Dog: (Breaks the fourth wall) Where they want me... The two rabbits are seen driving a steamroller. Dog: Ohhhh shit... This causes the dog to get run over and he runs around screaming in pain. Dog: OOOOOOO OW OW OWWWW OWWWW!! MY FUCKING HANDS!!! The scene turns to black and goes to the next one. The rabbits are seen peacefully enjoying themselves. The dog is seen with a carrot in his hand. Dog: Hopefully I'll get them this time. He puts a string on the carrot. Then, he hides in a bush waiting for the rabbits to come out. Mac: Nice looking carrot over here! Tosh: Agreed. Agreed! Totally agreed! Mac: Shall we outta? Tosh: Let's shall! I say let's shall! The two grab the carrot. Dog: HA! Now they have fallen for my trap! He pulls the string. Dog: God this is so heavy! He eventually pulls he string back at him only to get hit in the head with an anvil. The rabbits laugh at him while he is seen with a crushed head. Dog: Well, next plan... It then cuts to him putting his hand in the hole. Mac is seen bringing a grenade. He then hides while the dog pulls the ring of the grenade. He pulls his hand out and sees it. Dog: Stunning! Isn't it? The grenade suddenly explodes turning him all grey and he falls on the ground. The next scene shows Mac and Tosh eating and chewing on the carrots. A female rabbit then comes along behind them. But actually, it shows the dog behind some dirt laughing. The two see her and they whistle. They dance with her. Mac: Shall I? Tosh: Surely! He starts dancing with the female rabbit not knowing it is actually the dog's fingers. Tosh: My turn? Mac: Do so! Tosh then takes his turn dancing with the rabbit. Suddenly, he accidentally pulls her off revealing the dog's fingers in the pants. While his fingers are hopping, the rabbits get a mouse trap. He puts his fingers in the mouse trap by accident. Dog: YEEEOOOOOOWWWWW!!! It then shows him looking at his fingers in the trap with anger. The next scene shows the dog coming out of his dog house with a dynamite and a knife. He then grabs a carrot, slices it in two and puts the dynamite in it. He then goes back to his dog house. The rabbits however, quickly grab the dynamite and cut it's line with scissors. The dog is seen lighting a match up and ignites the line not knowing what the rabbits have done. Tosh blows into a paper bag as soon as the line runs out. He then blows the bag causing a loud noise. Dog: Finally! I got rid of them! He then grabs his rifle and starts walking back and fourth. Dog: Hut two three four hut two three four hut two three four hut... two... three... four... He then falls asleep near his dog house. The rabbits suddenly grab him quietly and attach him to a rocket launcher. Mac puts a dynamite in his mouth while he is still seen sleeping. He then gets a camera and Tosh tweets like a bird. The dog wakes up and sees the camera. He starts posing for the camera with a smile ready to get his picture taken. The dynamite explodes and the dog is seen launched to the moon. The moon explodes to four crescents and "Rock-a-bye-baby" is heard. The scene transitions to Tosh excited about the dog's defeat. Tosh: We are rid of we are rid of him!! Mac and Tosh are seen cutting down the "BEWARE OF THE DOG" sign. Mac: And now we can have all the garden, and all of those lovely carrots... Mac and Tosh: ALL TO OURSELVES!! Suddenly, crunching noises are heard and they get shocked looks on their faces. It then goes to the left to show Bugs Bunny eating a carrot with a ton of other chewed up carrots aside him. Bugs Bunny: Well uhh, Now I wouldn't say that! He laughs and continues to chew on the carrot while it irises out on him. Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Mac, Tosh and the dog. Category:Dog Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Mac & Tosh Episodes Category:Radish the Dog Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Bugs Bunny Episodes Category:Female Rabbit Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program